genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RexnCaesar345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Final Season 2 Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 02:07, 2011 October 16 Admin Hello Rose, may I call you that? Oh okay, so I've seen you ask people around this wiki, one which is the founder of this wiki (DevinCrash1222), and she abandoned this wiki months ago, the second person, SVG, is a wikia help and he probably never answers people's questions. And to answer one of your questions, I am the admin here, I am also the admin on Gen Rex Answers, and question number two, JuniperAlien is mad at you because you kept on apologizing to him, he has read it even though he hasn't replied to it yet (he's busy, did you know that he's a high school senoir trying to train as a voice actor? He also devotes himself to the original wiki a lot), he was also mad at you because the message above said she was bi-polar, and you said Rex was too, which is actually quite rude, so please do not repeat what someone else has said, especially if it was about a disorder. Hope this helped, but please don't say sorry to Juniper again. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 13:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay thankyou for your advise I will stop doing that. I didn't mean to put that Rex was bi-polar I meant me,at this moment I am laughing. I didn't that he was training as a voice actor. Who can I tell if I need help getting people on my wiki which is,"Generator Rex Fano Wiki",I meant to put Friday Night Of Action,I messed up on the title.? Most people do call me Rose or Rosie. You know how he is an actor I do drawings of aminimation cartoons,right now I am focus on Generator Rex for drawing and they look like the show,some day or sometime I will show you what I mean by that.? I also sing pretty well. I can dance and I will try to train as an actreess. Lets face it I am talented. I'll stick with three jobs in the near future.hrosebud5rex 22:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice to know! Currently I'm pretty good at writing, I'd like to be a voice actor and animator as well. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 12:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... Rose, rose, rose... I thought you wouldn't leave anymore messages on JuniperAlien's page... Including saying that you would stop saying sorry... Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 07:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Rose, did you make the Rex and Caesar 1520 account? Because if you did, then the admins are on to you. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 02:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HROSEBUD5! Stop messaging me from these other wikis now. I'm not playing around anymore. I will report you to the wikia support group. You didn't just make another ''account, you made '''four' accounts, called them all "Rex" and said that it was you and pretended that you were all friends and that you all didn't know each other. You lied, end of story. You never told me anything about your brother until now, so I have no choice but to believe that you're lying now! So stop it! I already told you, no thank you, but I do not want to be a part of your wikia. I'm not picking on you just because I'm admin, You did this to yourself. Do not message me back. JuniperAlien (talk) 20:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) JuniperAlien's right, I've banned your Rex and Caesar account, if you message on her one more time, I will ban you for two weeks on this wiki. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 04:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't Lie Stop lying, you don't have two brothers and two sisters, please stop lying or you will be banned like your other account. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 04:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Listen. Stop Editing My Pages! Listen,'' Hrose''. You CANNOT edit pages which are not yours, and stop putting pictures in pages which are not yours. This is not a canon wiki. This is a FAN FICTION wiki, okay?'' FAN FICTION''. You heard me? That means whoever created that page, owns it, and only people who have permission can edit the page. If you want to edit things, create your own pages, okay? Good. Do''' NOT''' do it again. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 05:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : Listen. I know YOU are the ones who are framing MY FRIENDS. Yeah. You think when it says 'Added by USER NAME' it was them who did it, right? Well, wrong. There is a thing called 'History' were I can see EVERYTHING and ANYTHING some one is doing in a page. : FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 06:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... Okay... Uh, where do I start? Oh right, never give your facebook password and username to random people, I haven't checked it yet... But nevertheless, I will pretend to believe it and please never speak about it again, and second of all... You kind of... broke three rules... so I'm banning you for two days, have a nice day (the only thing you can edit by the way is your talk page). Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 10:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Message hhere because.... You know what. Just type Heather Rose Thompson. It'll show some and choose which one is right then you'll see that I'mm telling the truth. But why did you block if you beleive me? Okay,I won't speak it but can you ask JuniperAlien if two months of not bothering him ,then I can talk and be friends with him? Please. Can you help with my wiki,as well? Hey Hrosebud5 thank you for picture you put in revolution begin part 1 but please stop editing the story though Priyank Jain 12:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC)